


better than me.

by sourlenons



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anyways, Blurb, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, McLennon, Short One Shot, Short blurbs, and he can actually drive, blurbs, john's in his feels, paul broke his little heart :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourlenons/pseuds/sourlenons
Summary: John Lennon never thought that his heart could drop so far and so fast to the floor in the way that it did, shattering into a million pieces.
Relationships: Jane Asher/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	better than me.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short lil blurb that i whipped up in an hour or so.  
> i'm trying to be kinder to myself this year by finally posting some of my writing, and i'm pretty happy with where this went, so let's see how this goes :)

John Lennon never thought that his heart could drop so far and so fast to the floor in the way that it did, shattering into a million pieces.

He was so used to this feeling. And it was funny, really; it seemed as if every single person in his life found a way to disappoint him—even when he knew the expectations in his own little world were sometimes unreasonable—one way or another. Telling him something or acting in a certain way before doing something else, withholding any sliver of an explanation. It was the reason why he’d always kept such a distance. The knife, sharp and ready, was always around the corner, glistening in the light as it waited for him—it was only a matter of time.

Yet, as John drove, simultaneously watching that smile of Jane’s bloom across her red painted lips through the rear-view mirror, exposing her pearly whites as Paul whispered unknown secrets into her ear in the back seat of _his_ car, goddammit, he couldn’t help but grip the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white, hot like the blubbering mess of emotions welling up inside of him.

Why was John so surprised?

After all, he could see why Paul liked her so much. He could tell the minute Paul had finally introduced her to him, after weeks of raving on and on about just how fucking _perfect_ she was; pale skin, pretty eyes, a smile that lit up that head of red hair that cascaded over her shoulders like a gorgeous dress. Pretty as a peacock. Paul had described her perfectly, down to a T. And she was just his type.

He could see why Paul liked her...liked her so much. Why he fell at her feet wherever she went, blushing with each word she said, his pretty doe eyes mesmerized by her presence, her aura. She was his _sweetheart._ His _love._

God.

John bit the inside of his cheek hard, nearly drawing blood.

You know what? He didn’t care. He wasn’t _supposed_ to care. That was how he was supposed to feel—it was apart of the Lennon brand, it came with his Terms and Conditions. He’d been stupid enough to play with fire, holding on to the tiniest bit of hope, entertaining and reasoning with think-pieces and far away scenarios that he’d assumed were so close to his fingertips as he played and wrote them out late at night, tenfold. He knew that; God, he knew that. John wasn’t supposed to _care_ ; she was all Paul wanted.

And he'd been a fool to think otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> and signing off,  
> sourlenons <3.


End file.
